The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, data objects are oftentimes submitted for approval prior to distribution, use, etc. of such data objects. For example, data objects are many times required to be approved by an administrator when such data objects are created, modified, etc. However, in some cases the submission of the data object for approval is desired to be recalled (e.g. for removing the data object from an approval process, etc.).
Unfortunately, traditional techniques for recalling an approval of a data object have generally been limited. For example, in the past, approval process recalls on data objects have been incapable of automatically initiating actions. Thus, any actions to be performed with respect to recall of an approval process have been required to be performed manually (e.g. by an administrator, by a user, etc.).